Shizuo meets the Orihara Twins
by Kanra Heiwajima
Summary: Kleine Story, über meine Vorstellung darüber wie Shizuo Izayas Schwestern begegnet sein könnte. Little Shizaya, Oneshot


Shizuo meets the Orihara Twins

Summary: Kleine Story, über meine Vorstellung darüber wie Shizuo Izayas Schwestern begegnet sein könnte.

(Shizuos POV)

* * *

‚Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, das nervt, nervt, nervt, nervt, _es nervt_.' fluchte ich innerlich, als der letzte dieser verdammten Angeheuerten Bastarde, von diesem Floh, zu Boden ging.

Ich hasste das, ich will doch nur in Ruhe leben, aber dieser Scheißkerl erlaubt mir ja keinen Frieden.

Immer noch angepisst, hob ich meine Schultasche auf und stapfte schnaubend nach Hause. Ich brummelte und fluchte weiter bis ich etwas hörte, klang wie… weinen. Aber da brüllte auch jemand. Nicht in guter Stimmung beschloss ich weiter zu gehen, ich wollte mich nicht in Privat Angelegenheiten anderer Leute einmischen. Doch das weinen wurde immer lauter. Ich stöhnte, gab mich geschlagen, ich konnte nicht weg sehen und überhaupt ob ich an einen Tag 20 oder 30 Kerl verdresche spielt auch keine Rolle mehr.

* * *

Ich ging den Geräuschen nach die aus einer Seitenstraße kamen. Und glaubte nicht was ich da sah, da waren zwei Grundschülerinnen vielleicht 7 oder 8, umzingelt von einer Colorgang. Ein Teil der Gruppe schlug auf das Mädchen mit den Zöpfen und der Brille ein und die welche um das andere Mädchen standen rissen an ihren Klamotten und einer von denen hatte seine Reisverschluss bereits geöffnet…

Ab da dachte ich nicht mehr, risst das nähst beste Ding(was sich später als Müllcontainer heraus stellte) und warf ihn zu den Typen, keine Ahnung wie viel ich damit umgehauen hatte, ich wusste nur das ich die restlichen mit meinen Fäusten umschlug.

Dann war es still in der Gasse nur das weinen der Mädchen war zu hören was aber auch leiser wurde.

Ich sah zu den beiden die mich mit ihren großen _roten Augen_ , anstarrten. Ich trat vorsichtig ein paar Schritte vor.

„Hey, alles _Okay_ mit euch." Das Mädchen mit den kurzen Haaren nickte stumm. Als ich mir die zwei genau ansah, konnte man erkennen das es Zwillinge waren und irgendwie sahen sie bekannt aus, ich war mir sicher die zwei noch nie zuvor gesehen zu haben aber irgendwie sahen sie vertraut aus. Aus diesem Gedanken riss mich eine schrille Mädchenstimme.

„Hhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh, du siehst aus wie Yuuhei-san!" brüllte das Brillenmädchen.

„Positiv(Ja, sieht er) blond (aber er hat seine Haare blond gefährbt)." Ich hasste es wenn jemand mich mit Kasuka in Verbindung bringt, ich will ihm keinen ärger machen.

„Ja, das höre ich öfters!"

„ Bist du Yuuhei-sans Nii-chan, Nii-san?" ‚Verdammt'

„Wie kommst du da drauf?"

„Wahr(also stimmt es)." ‚Scheiße was sind das für Mädchen?'

„Wie heißt du, Nii-san?"

„Heiwajima Shizuo…" die Augen der zwei wurden noch größer, also hatten sie schon von mir gehört. Sie sahen sich kurz an, grinsten(das grinsen kam mir auch bekannt vor).

„Kururi(ich heiße Kururi) Imooto(meine kleine Schwester)."

„Mein Name ist Mairu, freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Shizuo-san." ‚Okay die zwei sind gruselig'

„Shizuo-san Hause(Shizuo-san kannst du uns nach Hause bringen?)"

„Bbbiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeee." Flehte Mairu.

„O-okay, eure Eltern dürften sich schon sorgen machen." Kururi schüttelte den Kopf.

„Unsere Eltern sind auf einer Geschäftsreise. Onii-san passt auf uns auf." Meinte Mairu.

„A-ach so, nah dann kommt." Ich stand auf aber die zwei blieben sitzen.

„Was ist?" Die zwei streckten ihre Arme nach mir aus.

„Trag uns!" bevor ich irgendwas sagen oder tun konnte sprach Kururi wieder ihr Einzelwortlatein.

„Erschöpft(wir sind zu müde zum Laufen)." Ich seufzte bevor ich mir Kururi auf meine linke und Mairu auf meine rechte Schulter setzte. Die zwei saßen auf meinen Schultern und dirigierten mich zu ihren zu Hause. Ein wohlhabende Gegend.

„Da wohnen wir." Rief Mairu aufgeregt. Und zeigte auf ein Apartment im Obersten Stockwerk. Die zwei überredeten mich sogar dazu sie bis vor die Wohnungstür zu tragen. Ich klingelte und wenige Sekunden später wurde die Tür geöffnet und mir blieb das Herz stehen.

* * *

In der Tür stand Izaya, Orihara Motherfucker Izaya, bevor ich Zeit hatte wütend zu werden oder Izaya sein Messer zücken konnte, riefen die beiden Mädchen zusammen aufgeregt.

„IZA-NII" und sprangen förmlich von meinen Schultern und schlangen sich um Izayas Beine. Und der Floh? Der ignorierte mich völlig und begann die Zwillinge zu umarmen.

„Mairu, Kururi was mit euch passiert?" schrie der Floh panisch als er sah in welchen Zustand die zwei waren.

„Gang(eine Gang hat uns angegriffen)."

„Und Shizuo-san hat uns gerettet." Damit sah Izaya wieder zu mir. Seine Augen waren mit Erstaunen gefüllt, ich fragte mich was ich wohl für ein Gesicht machte.

Wie auch immer die Zwillinge zogen mich in die Wohnung, eine verriegelte die Tür die andere sprang um Izaya herum.

„Iza-nii, Iza-nii, dürfen wir ihn behalten ja, bitte, bitte, bitte." Izaya lachte nervös.

„Tja, Shizu-chan ist zwar kein Mensch, aber ich fürchte das es keine Leine gibt die Stark genug wäre ihn beim gassiegehen stand zuhalten, tut mir Leid ich glaube nicht das wir dieses Monster behalten können." Die Zwillinge gaben ein enttäuschtes ‚Oh' von sich, bevor sie sich um meine Beine schlängelten.

„Bleiben Nacht(Kann Shizuo für heute Nacht hier bleiben)"

„Bbbiiiiiiittttttttttttteeeeeeeee" ‚werde ich auch mal gefragt?'

„Okay eine Nacht."

„Yeah" ‚wohl nicht'

* * *

Damit war ich dazu verdonnert, meine Familie anzurufen und mit den Orihara Geschwistern den Abend zu verbringen, zuerst sah Izaya über die Verletzungen seiner Schwestern(zum Glück nichts schlimmes), dann kochten wir zusammen das Abendessen, aßen zusammen, spielten noch eine Weile Maumau(ließen natürlich die Zwillinge gewinnen) und brauchten die zwei Mädchen ins Bett, bevor ich mir einen Futon in Izayas Zimmer aufstellen musste.

„Ich kann nicht glauben das du dem zugestimmt hast, Shizu-chan." Lachte Izaya.

„Da sind wir schon zu zweit, Floh!" Ich pauste kurz. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung das du Schwestern hast."

„Es soll auch niemand wissen, Kururi und Mairu sind mir sehr wichtig, deshalb soll niemand von meinen Feinden erfahren dass sie existieren."

„Dann war die Colorgang welche deine Schwestern überfallen haben, auf Revanche aus?"

„Wahrscheinlich, dass diese Niederen Lebensformen es gewagt haben die zwei anzufassen.." ich konnte zum ersten mal Wut in Izayas roten Augen sehen, es sah wirklich unheimlich aus. Doch er beruhigte sich schnell wieder und wand sich zu mir.

„Danke, Shizu-chan." Das war noch unheimlicher hatte sich Izaya wirklich gerade bei mir bedankt?

„W- wie?"

„Ich sagte danke, Shizu-chan. Dafür das du meine Schwestern gerettet hast."

„K-keine Ursache" ich lief aus irgendeinem Grund rot an und Izaya begann zu lachen. ‚Jetzt rechts' Ich griff etwas und war es in Izayas Gesicht. Es viel sachte auf seine Schoß aber ein Paar Daunenfedern blieben in seinen Haaren hängen. Das sah einfach zu komisch aus und ich begann zu lachen. Izaya grinste und packte zwei Kissen.

„So sehen hier also die Spielregeln aus, dann mach dich auf eine Kampf gefasst." Damit warf Izaya mir die zwei Kissen ins Gesicht. Ich grinste.

„Herausforderung akzeptiert, Floh!" und damit begann die seltsamste Kissenschlacht aller Zeiten.

Am Ende waren wir aus gelaugt und lachten nur erschöpft in einem Daunen gehüllten Zimmer.

„Ich werde dir aus Dank, zwei Wochen keine Gangs mehr auf den Hals hetzen."

„Geht in Ordnung?"

„Kein Hochhandeln oder Todesschwüre?"

„Nein, ohne Kämpfen funktioniert unsere Beziehung nicht."

„Oh, ich wusste gar nicht dass wir zusammen sind, Shizu-chan."

„Halt die Klappe Floh." Brüllte ich müde bevor ich einschlief, auch Izaya schien kurz danach einzuschlafen.

*Zimmer der Zwillinge*

„Glaubst du Iza-nii und Shizuo-san sind jetzt zusammen?"

„Neutral(eine Offene Beziehung vermutlich)"

„Oh man, dann treffen wir schon die Person von der Iza-nii immer redet, bringen ihn mit nach Hause und dann bringt er es nicht zu Ende, dummer großer Bruder."

„Nicht wir(Shizuo hat uns gefunden nicht umgekehrt)"

„Auch war, aber wir müssen dafür sorgen dass Iza-nii und Shizuo-san ein Paar werden, dann würden wir mir Yuuhei-san verschwägert sein.

„Traum(Das wäre wie in einem Märchen)"

* * *

 **Autornote:** Eine kleine Geschichte die mir im Kopf rum gespuckt ist, und ich unbedingt teilen musste.


End file.
